


Bells for Her

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Brothers and lovers she and I were, now she seems to be sand under his shoes."





	Bells for Her

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Bells for Her   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: Margaret/Donna, drabble   
Rating: PG   
Summary: "Brothers and lovers she and I were, now she seems to be sand under his shoes."  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Aaron, NBC, and Wells. Title and summary from Tori Amos.

*

**Bells for Her by Michelle K.**

Margaret thinks she may have been in love at first sight -- lust, probably, but it feels like love in retrospect -- Donna's slight smile a proverbial arrow. They were fast friends, and slower lovers, but it just seemed beautiful that it had happened. That she made the golden girl want her, like some skewed wish-fulfillment fantasy from Hollywood. 

(Now, she sees the way Donna bends to Josh, knows she would bend for him in other ways, ways that he will take advantage of. 

Margaret won't be able to stop it.)

At last sight, it will still feel like love.

END 


End file.
